Leaving so soon?
by Punk Quistis Trepe
Summary: Seifer takes a fated car ride and Fujin and Rajin's lives are forever changed.(chapter three is now up...don't be nice if ya want...)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I'm bored and I don't own anything. i know, your looking for some smart ass remarks right? I don't have any right now cuz I'm depressed. My grandpa had a stroke and thinks don't look too good for him...This is dedicated to him, even thoght it has nothing to do with the current sutiation.  
  
Leaving so Soon?  
Chapter one  
I stared at the ocean, letting my feet dangle off the edge of the dock. It seemed so peaceful…then can turn to a beast in a second…like me…  
  
…Why?  
  
Why did I do it?  
  
Become her knight…no, her lapdog…  
  
…And why me? Was I too vulnerable?  
  
No, it wasn't my fault…she convinced me…  
  
No…I chose to go with her…it is my fault…killed so many innocent people…  
  
I'm a monster…  
  
How can anyone look at me? What is my life for? …I should just drop dead right…would anyone notice? …No. They wouldn't even care. Oh, it's just the Almasy boy…he was the sorceresses lapdog…he killed my son…let him die…I don't blame them for despising me. Why should they care…why should they?  
  
…why should I care?  
  
"Seifer!" My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. Turning slightly, I looked at the only companions I had in the world. Rajin and Fujin. Why should they care about me? "We've been lookin for ya everywhere ya know." I gave the two a frown, and turned away.  
  
"Why did you come here?"  
  
"NO REASON." Fujin replied in her normal voice. They didn't know what I was going through…they never would…  
  
"Do you even know what happened?! I killed thousands of innocent people. I was an evil sorceress's lapdog!" I shouted, letting my anger out, glaring angrily at them.. "Why should you even look at me?" I asked, calming down slightly. I turned away and sat down, slightly ashamed at taking my anger out on my only friends. I waited for footsteps of the two people who could actually stand to be near me leaving…they never came. Instead the two sat down next to me.  
  
"WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS." Fujin said. I knew she was just trying to help me regain my confidence. Sorry Fu…not gonna happen right now.  
  
"I gotta get away from a little bit…blow off some steam." I stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Hey Seif." I stopped, not bothering to turn. "We're here for ya ya know."  
  
"I know…"I whisper, knowing he couldn't here me.  
  
"See ya later right?" I nodded.  
  
"Yeah…later…" I said continuing. But would there be a later? Maybe not for me…  
  
***  
  
I decided to skip the trip to the hotel and go straight to a "relaxing" drive. Relaxing my ass…  
  
I smiled to myself…it had been awhile since the last time I smiled. While passing another sign that said "60 mph" I considered what was left for me in my future…but I realized I didn't have a future. "Menaces to society" don't have a future.  
  
Thinking of the conversation I had before with myself, it became clear to me. I had lived my life to the fullest. There was nothing left for me except more mistakes. I didn't want to live through anymore problems…I had already had to go to therapy to get through my whole sorceress ordeal. A lot of help that did. Just a big waste of time and money. The only thing that was beneficial was…  
  
I snapped open the glove department and pulled out a bottle of pills. I had gotten them to help me get to sleep…forget that my dreams would haunt me all night…  
  
'Just a couple of pills…' A nagging voice inside my head told me. I must be fucking nuts. I have voices in my head telling me what to do. 'Do it Seifer…you have nothing to lose…if you go on, you have nothing to gain…' For a minute, that little voice made so much sense.  
  
Without giving it another thought, I threw about five pills into my mouth and swallowed them dry.  
  
'Yes…now it will be over soon…your suffering will soon end…'  
  
A strong dizziness came over me as I struggled to keep my vision straight. That's when I noticed a small picture of Fujin and Rajin hanging of the mirror. "I'm sorry guys, I had to do this…" I whispered, as if they could here me. I looked back on the road and felt my leg going numb. The speed of the car picked up as I started moving faster. Another car was in front of me…two children in the back…no. I couldn't take any more lives. With what was left of my strength, I grabbed the steering wheel and turned left…going off the road. That's when the pills took affect and knocked me out…hopefully for good.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I can't think of anything funny to say. Maybe tomorrow. I'm still not in the mood. I meant to put this up yesterday but I got banned from the computer. My bad…  
  
Chapter two  
(NOTE-Gee it isn't even to the story yet and I already forgot to tell ya something. I forgot to say I'm going to switch POVs through out the fic. You have to guess which one it is. I say it after a few lines but I still think it's funny. All done. Now read and review dammit!)  
  
I walked into my apartment, which I unfortunately shared with Rajin, and threw my car keys onto the counter. Then I finally noticed Rajin on sitting on the couch, his head buried in his hands.  
  
"RAJIN?" I called out to him. He looked up and smiled, his eyes red from something.  
  
"Hey Fu…you're home. I didn't know. Come here for a sec. I gotta tell ya something…" I immediately noticed something was wrong. I assumed his red eyes were from crying and he didn't say ya know…something was definitely wrong. I sat down next to him and waited for him to talk. Taking a deep breath, he started. "…Seifer tried to kill himself." I could feel my jaw drop. He didn't… "When he left the dock, he was in the car and took some sleeping pills. He fell asleep and his car crashed. Aw Fu it was horrible. It was on the news. It exploded on impact."  
  
No…this didn't happen. It couldn't have… "Is he?" I started.  
  
"No. He's not dead…but they won't tell how he is until we get down there." I felt a tear roll down the side of my face as Rajin put one of his arms around me(NOT A FUJIN AND RAJIN FIC!…Hello again…huh? Oh yeah! Read my story…), also crying. "Come on. I wanna find out how he is…" I nodded and followed him to the car, not thinking of anything except for Seifer.  
  
***  
  
Rajin and I were greeted by a doctor before we reached the room Seifer was in. "Hello, you must be Mr. Almasy's friends." We nodded in sync, neither of us speaking. "One of you can go in and I'll tell the other how he's doing." Rajin and I turned to each other and nodded again.  
  
"Fujin will go in." Rajin said calming. I looked at him, silently thanking him with my eyes. When I walked in, I almost walked back out. Seifer was laying in a bed lifelessly, oxygen being pumped into his body from a machine. I considered letting Rajin go in instead but then thought of what Seifer would want. He'd want us to be there for him…  
  
Grabbing a chair, I put it next to his bed and grabbed his hand, studying his appearance. His natural blonde had been matted and slightly stained red with blood. Gashes were scattered all over his body and some parts of his body were burnt. She felt pity for him, then remember one day while they were training at the Garden.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Rajin smacked Seifer across his face with his to-big-for-his-use pole (…Not metaphorically you sick twisted perverts…). Seifer reeled back and wipe the blood off his face with his sleeve.  
  
"Sorry Seifer. I didn't mean it ya know." Seifer gave Rajin a dirty look and straightened himself. Both Rajin and I knew it wasn't from the blow.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Being sorry is for chicken wusses."  
  
"HEY!" Zell screamed defensively from not too far away. "Ya wanna say that to my face?"  
  
"Shut up! I'll kick your sorry ass in a minute." Seifer yelled back at the shorter blonde. "Fuj, Raj, remember this. The only thing worse than being sorry is feeling sorry for someone else." Seifer turned to Zell and pulled out his gunblade. "Come on chicken wuss, let's go."  
  
(Flashback end)  
  
I smiled as I remembered how bad Zell was beaten up afterwards. After that, I had never felt sorry for Seifer again. Looking down at him, I felt different feelings taking over me. Hate…sadness…pity…and even…love. Although I tried to ignore love and pity, they were there and I couldn't stop that. I slid my hand across his face and looked at his face.  
  
"…Why…why did you do this?" I asked, mentally scolding myself for talking to someone how couldn't possibly hear me, no matter how he tried. "How could you do this to yourself?…To me and Rajin?" I said, trying to control my voice from two things. One being my strange disorder and also not letting any sorrow leak into it. "I don't know what I'd do with out you Seifer Almasy…" I stroked his forehead and sighed, silently assuring myself he would be fine.  
  
The door opened and Rajin walked in, rubbing his temples softly while taking a seat across the room. "RAJIN." I said blankly.  
  
"Fuj…I've got some bad news. Seifer's in a frickin coma. He's a vegetable…we have the choice to pull the plug or wait and see if he ever recovers." Rajin explain. There was almost silence in the room except the soft beeping of the heart monitor connected to Seifer. I suppose that's a good thing…he's still alive…but for how long? "What's our choice?" He asked, his voice slightly cracked.  
  
"…He wouldn't want a life being like this…" Seifer was like a wolf…he needed to run free, no rules or boundaries. I hung my head and said the hardest words I've ever had to say in my life. "…We have to let him go…" Rajin nodded and stood up.  
  
"I'll tell the doctor our news. I don't want Seifer to be a machine…cuz that's what he is…" I watched as he left then turned back to Seifer.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" I suddenly blurted out, burying my head into his still chest, wishing he'd wake up and comfort me. I stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, never letting go of his hand. The truth hit hard….this is the last time with him… "I love you Seifer…"  
  
  
  
(Ok. That's all for now. Next chapter may be up later or tomorrow, depending on how bored I am or how much computer time I get. Please review. Be nice I suppose…)  



	3. Chapter 3

*Grumble, grumble…* I don't own anything…it's three o'clock in the morning and my sister is making me wrote this so she can read it cuz apparently my hand writing is too messy…ugh…read and enjoy….oh yeah, the reason why I wrote chapter one so well was because I tried to kill myself over a stupid fight…those were some of my thoughts. I gotta type this so I can get some sleep…  
  
Leaving so Soon? Chapter three  
  
I barged into the hospital, angry from the news I had just heard. Luckily, I had found Rajin talking to some doctor quietly. "Rajin!" He turned at the sound of his name. "What the hell is going on?" I yelled approaching him. He raised his eyebrow, shocked at being here.  
  
"What are you doing here Leonheart?" He asked, trying to sound tough. The tears running down his face threw it off.  
  
"Never mind that. Now, answer me."  
  
Rajin shook his head. "Ya may wanna sit home. it's not the best news ya know." I nodded and sat down next to the chair he was in. "Seifer tried killing himself while driving and drove off the road. Now he's in a coma on life support." I sighed.  
  
"So it's true…" Rajin nodded and shut his eyes. I stood up and started walking down the hall.  
  
"Squall! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to see him." I stated, not stopping.  
  
"Wait." He ran up next to me. "Follow me." I followed and soon reached a room with the door shut. I reached for the knob when Rajin stopped me. "I just wanted to tell you something…ya may not like it though but Fuj and I talked about it made the decision…it's for the best. We're gonna let him go. He'd never be the same and has slim chance even on life support." He was right…I didn't like that news. I nodded slightly and Rajin opened the door, going in first. Following after him, I stopped upon seeing what was in the room. Seifer was on the bed, the life had seemed to be drained out of his body. And then there was Fujin. She sitting next to him, her head buried next to him, holding his hand as if she had intention of ever letting go.  
  
(Me:*falls asleep on keybord* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…….  
  
Allison(my sis):Wake up PQT!  
  
Me:Ooh…I love the way you shake that thang…mm…thong thong thong thong thong…Irvine…  
  
All: *Blows Fog horn* WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me-ALLY!! I was dreaming about Irvine in a thong…and he was taking it off!!! *Starts crying.*  
  
All-Sorry. FINISH STORY!  
  
Me-Fine…make me some coffee so I can wake up…*She walks away and I start typing again*)  
  
"Hey Fuj…" Rajin said softly, slightly squeezing her shoulder. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes, still not letting go of him.  
  
"Fujin." I said softly. She turned and looked at me.  
  
"LEONHEART…" I nodded and walked over to Seifer's bed. It was too much to bear…my rival I thought I hated more than anything was dying before my eyes. "What do you want Squall?" Fujin asked quietly. It was one of the first times I had heard her talking normally. "You probably think he deserves this…" Rajin nodded. I thought about that for a second. Did he deserve this? Yeah…he had this coming to him…I guess…  
  
"No. No one deserves to die." I told them. After a few moments, Rajin broke the silence.  
  
"How d'ya find out Squall?"  
  
"News. The reporters interviewed the guy who pulled out Seifer and he said he almost left Seifer there after figuring out who it was…it makes me sick…" The door opened and a doctor and a nurse entered.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked Fujin and Rajin. Of course he'd ask them…Seifer had no family or friends except them. With a heavy sigh, Rajin nodded. "Alright, if you wish, you can say your last good byes."  
  
Fujin leaned over and kissed Seifer on his forehead. "Good bye Seifer…I love you…" I was shocked at what she did, but Rajin just smiled, as if he was happy his friend did that.  
  
"See ya Seif…I wish it didn't end this way…" Rajin said, standing on the other side of the bed. My turn…  
  
"…So long." I muttered. The doctor walked over to a machine and hit a button, shutting it off. He nodded to the nurse as she pulled out the oxygen tubes from his mouth. I turned and punched the wall. "DAMMIT!" I turned and look at Rajin and Fujin. Rajin had gone over to Fujin, resting his arm on her shoulder as they both cried softly. I felt something in my eye…Dammit Squall…you don't cry…you will not cry! Shaking my head sadly, I let the truth sink in…my rival's dead…and I cared. Leaning against the wall, I fell to my knees, and started crying.  
  
  
Me-I hope ya like.  
  
All-I DID!  
  
Me-I'm all perky now cuz I got my coffee….dammit! Now I gotta go to school…Read…er ya lready did that…okay than just review. Next chapter will be up tomorrow or tonight, once again depending on how bored I am.  



End file.
